User devices, such as cellular telephones, may connect to cellular networks via a radio access network (“RAN”). RANs may include base stations, which may serve as an interface between the user devices and the cellular network. Base stations may include one or more antennas, via which the base stations may wirelessly communicate with the user devices. Some RANs may make use of multiple remote radio nodes (“RRNs”), which may each transmit orthogonal versions of the same signal to user devices, in order to improve performance of the RANs.